


Hunter x Hunter: Trump Cards

by gemctf2



Series: Friends forever Dimention series [5]
Category: Friends Forever - Fandom, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult trio, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every world has at least four trump cards, Joker: Obviously Hisoka, Heart: Gretal's comin back again :3, clover: Nagisa, Space: Ace (you'll find out who are they)I decided to make a hunter x hunter story, cause I think hunter x hunter should have more character fanfics :3. Its been a year since gon and killua get to be in battle what will hisoka have in stall for them? And I made hisoka unexpectly vulnerable in this story.... meh. My tittles are just words to describe the story I think that how they does it . Btw, there is some naruto inside :3<br/>TEMPORARY HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter x Hunter: Trump Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight between Chrollo and Hisoka, something happened...

The long waited battle against Hisoka and Chrollo finally arrived, they were fighting at max power all tricks used in their fight.... kinda... Hisoka was in the middle of receiving a blow from Chrollo when he spotted someone out of his eye...  _Oh? Is it already time? Aw man..._ the person looks down at the two and tsked at Hisoka acting like kid and also forgetting what he was suposed to do.

Hisoka smiled as his aura sparked, Chrollo eyes widened a bit  _What? How he is still having that much energy?_ He smiles at what suposed to be his finishing move but Chrollo reacted and blood was spilled, Chrollo remained composed as Hisoka slumps against the wall, the figure then disappeared, Chrollo catching them at the last moment only...  _I did it...?_

* * *

Gon grins as he waits for kurapika and leorio at the airport, killua slurp a drink at his side, Gon smiles energetic, not seating down or not stopping as he searched for them. Kurapika took an off from his job, leorio is also now an official doctor but he'll have to wait to start up his own centre so he had alot of time.

It took a while but they finally met up with each other." Leorio! Kurapika! Long time no see!" Gon exclaims, Killua almost choking in shock at Gon's loud voice." Hey hey do you need to be that loud?" Gon grins at him sheepishly, kurapika smiles at them." Its been a year right? You guys haven't changed on bit," Kurapika beams at them, Leorio grins in agreement." Thats why I wanted to invite you to this island mito-san reccomanded to us," Gon replies, kurapika and Leorio took a look at the brouche..." Um... Rainbow hill? What kind of place is that?" Leorio asks, Gon shrugs," Mito-san said that its an entertainment island, she thinks that it's more for kids so told me to bring you guys there," Gon explains, kurapika sweat drops," Um kids?" "Teenagers too," Killua reassured, kurapika relaxed a little at that." Now lets go, think our flight is at 5,"

Meanwhile, A woman the one that told Gon's Aunt about the island, she wears sunglasses and a hat so it was hard to tell how she'd look like." Man such a pain," She whines to herself," And I just got my license even... Mo!" She groans as the ship honks in return as she returned.

* * *

Meanwhile, the spiders now rarely united anymore was called in again, Kalluto last seen as Hisoka's replacement was the first to arrive on time other than Phinks and Koritopi, she looks around, the boss seems to be distracted.

They took off my plane to the island called Rainbow Hills." Wonder if their hills are Rainbow," Gon jokes, killua chuckles and shook his hand," Impossible, Impossible, why would such a thing exist?" Killua chuckles, Kurapika looks outside, Leorio looks at the attraction on the flyer." They are mostly Plays and Music related stuff, it must be more for adults then," Leorio replied, Killua shook his head." There's more," Leorio read on.

"Boss? Is there a reason you called us here?" Nobunaga asks boldly, the others looks at him unamusingly, Phinks sighs." I guess I'm a little part to blame," they look at him expectantly." I... got into a fight..." They all groaned expect for a few.

"Heh I guess that makes it suitable for any age..." Leorio put down the flyer and then looks at outside." Oh? Its pretty big," They looked outside excitedly." Woah!"

"Then Why did you call us?" Nobunaga drawled, Phinks showed them the same flyer that Gon and the others have," This place has alot of things to steal, shall we go there boss? I'd like to get revenge too'' Chrollo looks at him and nodded without hestiation, thinking or pause, Phinks grins then looks at them worriedly, they are feeling the same way as him.

When they land, Gon and killua exclaims in amazement as they see the sparktacular entrance of the island, Kurapika grins and Leorio smiles as he ushered them in quietly." Now now if you're just going to get awdd by the enterance what happens when you're inside?" Leorio asks they giggled and skipped in where the tour guide is." Welecome! To Rainbow Hills Island hope you'll enjoy your stay here," She beams.

The troupe set off to the island, it would seem that Rainbow Hills was more than an entertainment island, Chrollo looks at the Flyer and then at the picture of Items for sale, they are very expensive but they are theives so it should be a breeze, what's surprising is that how that island hasn't went bankrupt yet.

* * *

"And I thought you're the one with the clearest past among all of us," The figure replied, another smiles and shrugs," I could say the same for you," another sighs," Well, they are on the way here, make sure you clear them before the Tsukuyomi Rises," The other looks at the three, the second one brushed their knees." Well time to get going, there is an audience after all," A Brown long haired Masked Male steps into a light," Won't want to keep them waiting now won't we?"

 


End file.
